Have We Met Before?
by Junatina
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett have always been bitter enemies, when they both move away to different places in the world and then return to Evanston, IL, they don't recognise each other and actually become friends, Lindy, Delia and Logan decide not to tell them that they use to be bitter enemies. What will happen when they find out? Jarrett and Jogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! I had this idea for an IDDI story and just had to write it. I really hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews. **

**Here's the introduction.**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

In my dad's car, I had my headphones on listening to music, I was really nervous. I was moving back to DITKA High School, I hoped I'd see my old best friends Lindy, Delia and Logan. Luckily I wouldn't see that jerk Garrett, since he moved away.

As soon as my dad parked, I said goodbye and kissed him quickly on the cheek, I left the car and walked into DITKA High School, I walked to my locker when I suddenly bumped into a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am so sorry, I'm new here," The boy apologised.

"No problem, what a coincidence. Me too," I assured.

"Oh really? What's your name, I'm Garrett," Garrett replied.

As soon as he said his name, I thought of Garrett, my bitter enemy but it couldn't be him. Right? My bitter enemy Garrett didn't look anything like him, this Garrett was tall, cute and looked strong, my enemy Garrett was short, a nerd that couldn't finish a damn puzzle and he was very weak.

"Yeah really, my name's Jasmine," I answered.

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

"Yeah really, my name's Jasmine," Jasmine answered.

I immediately thought of my arch enemy, Jasmine from third grade but it couldn't be her, this Jasmine looked pretty, smart and kind but my enemy Jasmine was mean, bossy and stupid.

"Nice name," I complimented.

"Thanks, yours too, it's really unique," Jasmine replied.

"Thanks, well I have to head to Science class, see you later, maybe," I added.

"Aww okay, bye," Jasmine said.

I walked too English class, finding a boy that looked like my best friend Logan from third grade.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Garrett?" Logan replied.

"It feels so great, to see you again!" I exclaimed.

We did a man hug and then did our old hand shake.

"I know, I missed you so much, how was the UK?" Logan questioned.

"Same here, it was okay but I wish you were still with me while I was there. How was everything without me?" I answered.

"Thanks man, it was horrible! I had to hang out with Lindy and Delia and all they did was mannie-peddies!" Logan laughed.

"Oh poor you, well no need to do mannie-peddies, again, I'm here," I assured.

"Yeah, now we could just sit alone together and after school go to play laser tag or foosball at my place," Logan agreed.

Logan and I carried on talking, it was so nice talking to him, I really missed him while I was gone and I was gone for about 7 years but I still didn't forget him not even my arch enemy Jasmine, I'd never forget her or what she looked like.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Jasmine**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

After Garrett and I finished talking, I went to my first class which was Math, ugh I hate math!

This was not going to be a very good morning.

I walked into the classroom early finding a blonde haired girl and brunette talking to each other, they looked just like Lindy and Delia.

When they turned around to see me, they had shocked faces and their mouths were wide opened.

"Jasmine?" They both exclaimed.

"Lindy, Delia?!" I shouted but luckily the whole class didn't hear me.

"Oh my god! We missed you so much!" Lindy replied.

"Yeah, Logan wasn't fun at all!" Delia added.

"I missed you guys way more, it was horrible in New York, I kept getting bullied," I complained.

"Seriously? I'd never think anybody would bully you!" Lindy gasped.

Delia gasped too and they both comforted me.

"Don't worry guys, it's okay, I'm here now and that's all that matters," I replied.

"Good," Delia said.

We all started talking until sadly the teacher walked in and we began boring math, like seriously I hate the person that created it!

**After Class**

**At The Cafeteria**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I was talking with Jasmine and Delia and we were laughing and having so much fun, I really missed Jasmine like a lot!

"So Jasmine, you know Logan's here did you see Garrett by any chance?" I asked.

"Oh the new kid, Garrett. Yeah I saw him and talked to him, he's pretty cool," Jasmine answered.

I was surprised that Jasmine didn't recognise Garrett, he was her bitter enemy!

"Oh that's good," I replied.

"Delia, I don't think she knows who Garrett is, so don't tell her because we don't want the same thing to happen like third grade, when they kept fighting," I whispered to Delia.

I also decided to tell Logan by texting him, it said:

**Hey Logan! **

**I heard Jasmine and Garrett came! Isn't it awesome?**

**Anyways, please don't tell Garrett who Jasmine actually is, we don't want the same thing to happen like it was in third grade.**

**Hope you actually listen to me for once. **

Logan thankfully replied immediately, it said:

**Hi Linds.**

**Don't worry I won't, I saw that Garrett didn't actually know who Jasmine was and I knew I shouldn't tell him so I won't. **

**Hey…I don't always not listen to you, there was that one time, I uhh…Ooh I know I ummm….Okay fine I've got nothing! **

**See you later. **

"Who were you texting?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, Logan. Just telling him how awesome it was to have you back," I answered casually even though I knew I wasn't very good at lying.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow for a second but then let it drop.

I really didn't want to lie to Jasmine but it was for the best, Garrett and Jasmine were always fighting and I couldn't stand it. There was one time that really got me upset, that fighting ended up the group splitting up into two groups, one with Delia, Jasmine and I and the other Garrett and Logan.

It still is like that now even though Garrett and Jasmine aren't enemies now, well for now. I think as soon as they both find out they're instantly become enemies but hey you never know.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter, please tell me if I should continue or not. If you guys think I should continue, next update will be next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings, sorry I'm runnning out of ways to say hi not in this story but in all my stories combined. :P Thanks everybody for all the reviews and support, starting fromn ext chapter I'll either give shout outs or replies to your awesome reviews!**

**Well here's the second chapter, hope you all like it and leave a lot of reviews.**

* * *

**After School**

**At Lindy and Logan's Basement**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Lindy, Delia and I were all looking at some new magazines we bought while walking to Lindy's house.

The new kid Garrett and Logan were out I think playing laser tag.

"Ooh, check this out! Ariana Grande is working on her second album!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Delia sqealed.

I wasn't really paying attention, even though I really liked Ariana Grande, I didn't want to talk about that.

"As much as that is so interesting, I'm really bored," I replied.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Delia asked.

"I really miss when we were all little, so maybe we could look at the scrap book we made when I was still here," I suggested.

Lindy and Delia agreed and we all were searching for the scrap book we made.

"Ugh! Where could it be?" Lindy screamed in frustration.

"Umm, let's maybe ask Garrettt, he always remembers things!" Delia suggested.

I saw Lindy glare at Delia.

"How can we ask Garrett? He's in the UK?" I asked.

Lindy then nudged Delia.

"Yeah Delia! Think!" Lindy shouted.

We kept on searching and then I tripped over this wooden chest, Delia thought it had treasure but of course it didn't. It had our scrap book we made, some other photos and even a CD that said:

**LINDY & LOGAN'S CHILDHOOD MEMORIES**

"Yes we found the scrap book and more!" I smiled.

Lindy brought the scrap book over and we began looking at the photos when we were little, when we were on the fifth page, there was one photo on the page that had a boy with brown hair and blue eyes just like the new kid, Garrett.

But it couldn't be him right? This Garrett couldn't have been part of our group, he's new.

"Is it just me, or does that boy look exactly like the new kid Garrett?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," Lindy said.

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

Oh no! I had a feeling she was going to find out right now.

"Oh really? Let me check the caption," Jasmine replied.

I saw her looking at the caption, she read the first name of Garrett's and was just about to read out his last name, when Delia slammed the book shut.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Jasmine screamed.

"Because umm, I saw a fly on the book," Delia lied.

"Yeah, there was. I saw it too. I don't want to look at photos anymore, can we maybe go out and watch Amour, Amour 2?" I added.

"Okay…Aww, please for old times sake? Wait, did you say Amour Amour 2? Of course I want to watch it!" Jasmine answered.

She pulled Delia and I's hand she led us up to the stairs.

"Jasmine we can walk ourselves you know," I said.

She let go of us and we all walked to the cinema.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Logan and Garrett**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Garrett and I were playing laser tag, so far he was winning. Like seriously, he's so good, you never see him coming!

After 15 minutes of playing, we decided to take a break.

We both saw a picture of Garrett and Jasmine in third grade shooting each other with the laser tag guns! Oh no! Garrett is going to find out!

I saw him about to look at the picture but then stopped him, I pulled him away from the picture quickly.

"Hey slow down Log! Wow that sounded etter in my head, what was so bad about that picture, I didn't even look at it!" Garrett exclaimed.

He was walking back to the picture, I grabbed his arm again and pulled him away from the picture.

"Because it's the picture when you vomitted," I lied.

"Oh, thanks for taking me away from that picture, I would have vomitted right on the picture," Garrett thanked.

Phew! That was close!

You must be wondering about the picture though, why are both Garrett and Jasmine in it? Well, allow me to explain.

_**Flashback**_

_It was on a Saturday my parents took me, Lindy, Garrett, Jasmine and Delia to go play laser tag._

_Back then, Garrett and Jasmine never ever got along, on the way there they kept arguing and I had to put tape over their mouths! No I'm serious._

_When we arrived we got set up and began playing, we were all soon eliminated other than Jasmine and Garrett, they were basically the only one left. _

_Of course I was rooting for Garrett and Lindy and Delia were voting for Jasmine._

_Jasmine hid behind a rock while Garrett was behind a bigger rock, when Jasmine thoguht the coast was clear she walked away from the rock and put her gun out aiming at Garrett, the owner quickly took a photo and framed it and put it where I saw it, even though it's been so many years._

_But afetr they took the photo, Garrett shot Jasmine and then of course they started arguing, they wouldn't stop until they went their separate ways, you are so lucky you were not there._

_**End of Flashback**_

Garrett and I then saw a pizza parlour nearby, we ate pizza, paid and then just sat their talking.

"So, you want to play laser tag again?" Garrett asked.

"No thanks, there's school tomorrow and it's nearly nine o clock so we better get going," I replied.

He nodded and we walked together, we called a cab since our houses were too far from the laser tag centre, the taxi driver first stopped at my house, I said bye to Garrett and then walked to my house.

When I arrived I looked at the time, oh hell it was 10 o clock! My parents were just by the door since they had opened it for me, they had theirs arms crosed and looked very angry and it was as clear as a crystal that they were mad at me.

I saw Lindy's face peeking out of the kitchen door, she bit her lip, she was actually feeling sorry for me.

"Logan, explain where you were?" my mum shouted.

"Uh oh, allow me to explain," I replied.

"No way, it's time for you to sleep, you'll explain tomorrow," my dad exclaimed.

I nodded obidiently and went up to my room, I quickly changed into my pyjamas and then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you liked it, I know right now not much is happening but trust me there will be some drama coming, in the next chapter I'm going to reveal why Jasmine and Garrett argue so much. There will also be lots of Jogan and Jarrett in the next chapters so please keep the reviews coming. **

**See you later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter of "Have We Met Before?" not much feedback for the last chapter but I hope this one does. I am so sorry for not updating in more than a week, let's just say I took a short break from fanfiction because of some issues so since I took really long, IU made this chapter extra long. Well, here's the chapter. **

**The Next Day**

**At DITKA High School**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was talking with Lindy and Delia about the movie just came out, we were planning to watch it on Saturday.

We kept on talking until a blow horn blew, Seth Wall then walked in.

I groaned, he was so self-centred.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I invite all freshman and high school students to my party on Saturday from sunset to sunrise," Seth Wall announced.

"Make sure to be there!" Seth Wall added.

After Seth Wall finished he walked away with a huge crowd of people surrounding him.

I had a huge smile on my face.

We were freshman! We would finally go to a Seth Wall party!

"We have to go!" I exclaimed to Lindy and Delia.

They nodded.

"But are you sure?" Lindy asked.

"Of course! We're finally freshman meaning we can go!" I replied.

"Okay, want to head to the mall together after school?" Delia asked.

"Sure, meet me outside the school building after school," I agreed.

We all agreed, the bell rang and we all went to our class.

I looked at my schedule, I had a history first! Yay! Way to start the day, by the way I was being sarcastic if you didn't realise.

I walked into class and realised the class was empty, hmm must have been early.

I sat there and two minutes later, Garrett came.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know, I came and found it empty," I answered.

"Oh that must be weird," Garrett replied.

I nodded, where could they be?

"Well since nobody's here do you want to maybe play a little?" I suggested.

"Definitely," Garrett agreed.

We got a board marker and drew on the board.

Garrett tried to draw a picture of me but when he finished it didn't look very good.

It literally was a stick figure and he made my hair lines!

When I tried to draw a picture of him it turned out even worse! When we looked at each other's we began laughing.

This was so much fun!

Suddenly a teacher came in, she looked at the board and wasn't very happy.

We tried to hide our smiles but couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"How disgraceful! You two are in big trouble! You're supposed to be in the new history classroom but instead you're playing around! You have detention today and tomorrow!" the teacher shouted.

We nodded and follow her to History but when we arrived the bell for end of the period was over, meaning it was break.

When the teacher left we began laughing!

"Oh my gosh, that was just hilarious!" Garrett giggled.

"I know but now I can't go shopping with Lindy and Delia," I replied.

"Don't worry, you could always go shopping with me," Garrett answered.

We hugged, it was really nice, I could see he was really clean especially because he couldn't stand mess.

"No thanks, I prefer to go with the girls. I'll just tell them I'll catch up with them," I assured.

"Okay well got to go," Garrett agreed.

As soon as he left, I made my way to the cafeteria but then bumped into Logan.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I…," I explained but Garrett put his finger on my lip.

I raised an eyebrow, why was he acting so strange?

"Its fine, I wanted to ask you. Could we maybe go as friends and hang out after school at Rumble Juice?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, I can't I have detention with Garrett and then I have to go shopping with Lindy and Delia," I answered.

"Okay, how about on Saturday?" Logan replied.

"Look Logan, I'm not ready for this yet. Just give me some time, okay?" I said.

Logan nodded but he looked depressed. I hugged him tightly and when we stopped our hands met.

"Well I'll see you later," I added and then walked to the cafeteria.

That was a bit weird, why would Logan want to hang out with me? Especially as friends…he had Garrett to do that.

I explained to Lindy and Delia about me not going.

"So it is true. It's fine just catch up with us later. Okay?" Delia answered.

"Thanks guys, now I saw this cute outfit at the mall," I began.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I have some things to explain.

Firstly, I have a crush on Jasmine but it looked like she had a crush on Garrett so I just want to be friends with her.

Second, why was I being so weird? Well, I actually don't know the answer, Jasmine just makes me feel different. You know?

Wow that wasn't a lot.

I went and looked for Garret, I couldn't find him at the cafeteria for some reason. I checked I the bathroom but he wasn't there but then I heard some noise coming from Garrett.

It was in the Janitor closet, I heard sounds coming from Seth. What was happening? I then heard Garrett.

I quickly opened the janitor's closet.

"Well bye Garrett," Seth said and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Garrett replied and then walked away.

I knew he was lying, I had to find out. But how?

I couldn't follow him because Seth and him were going separate ways. But I'll think about something.

Everybody was acting weird even me. Why were we all keeping secrets? Well, Jasmine isn't but I can't be that sure. We were all supposed to be best friends but now it's really weird even when Jasmine and Garrett aren't fighting now.

**After School**

**At Detention**

**Jasmine's P.O.V. ****(A/N: Sorry I haven't been doing Garrett's point of view, I want to keep his secret, secret for now)**

I was at my desk just staring into outer space, I kept staring at the clock as well watching the time go by, in my opinion the clock was moving very slowly. I turned around seeing Garrett straing at me, I clicked my fingers and he suddenly went back to normal.

"Sorry about that Jaz, I wasn't really paying attention, I wasn't staring at you. I was just deep in thought," Garrett whispered to me.

"It's fine. About what?" I replied.

"Since I really trust you, I'll tell you the secret between me and Seth Wall," Garrett said just when he was about to tell me, the annoying teacher stopped us.

"No talking, during detention or else I will make it another hour!" The teacher cut off.

I nodded and went back to staring at the clock watching it going tick tok.

**After Detention**

**Still Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Finally, detention is over! I said bye to Garrett and called a cab, I told him to take me to Evanston Mall. He nodded and began driving.

After 10 minutes, I arrived, I paid the driver and ran out of the car. Finally, I'm free!

I picked out my mobile phone and called Lindy.

**(A/N: Text in italic is Lindy, normal is Jasmine)**

Hey Linds

_Hey Jaz, finished detention?_

Yup, I'm at Evanston Mall on the first floor, where are you?

_Oh that's good, we're on the third floor in Forever 21. _

Okay thanks, see you there. Bye

_ Bye . _

Great, I better just take an elevator, I clicked on the up button for the elevator and waited till it arrived.

I looked at my watch it said half past 4, I kept on waiting but the elevator still hadn't arrived, I looked at my watch 10 minutes had passed.

My phone suddenly started playing my ringtone, Let It Go by Idina Menzel.

Hello.

_Hey Jazzy, where are you?_

I'm still waiting for an elevator.

_Okay bye. _

I closed my phone and kept waiting, a man suddenly walked up to me.

"Are you waiting for an elevator?" the man asked.

I nodded.

"Well, that elevator is out of order so you have to take the stairs," the man replied.

I groaned, great I'm wearing high heels!

**5 minutes later…**

Right now I was on the second floor, I was looking for the stairs after looking around, I then finally spotted one.

I walked up the stairs panting since the mall was huge, after finally reaching the third floor, I saw Forever 21 right in front of me, I saw Lindy there with her phone.

Oh hell, I closed my phone, she must be calling me!

I walked in and then Lindy and Delia literally ran to me.

"Jasmine! Where have you been?" Delia asked then hugging me.

"Been walking up the stairs," I replied.

"Oh, you know you could have taken the elevator that wasn't out of order," Lindy replied.

"Who cares? I'm here now, let's go buy some dresses!" I exclaimed.

We left Forever 21 since we hadn't found anything we wanted.

I then spotted a shop called:

**Glamorous **

I saw what it had, my mouth was wide open it had awesome prices from what I could see and beautiful dresses.

Then, I pulled Lindy and Delia's arms.

"Jasmine what are you doing?" Lindy asked.

I pointed to the shops and their mouths dropped.

They started running like crazy over there.

"Guys, wait up! I'm wearing heels!" I called then tried to catch up to them.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Garrett & Logan…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Garrett and I were at my basement playing foosball when an important question came to me.

How are we going to show off at Seth Wall's party tomorrow?

I then asked Garrett that.

"Well, first of all, we need cool clothes," Garrett answered then I nodded.

"Good idea but from where, ooh I know. My closet!" I replied.

"Are you sure? I think we would find _cool _clothes in the mall," Garrett said.

I was slightly offended but agreed to go to the mall with him.

"Fine, let's go!" I exclaimed.

Garrett and I walked out of the house and then called a cab, we told him to go to Evanston Mall.

After 15 minutes we arrived at the mall.

"There are lots of nice cool clothes on the third floor, why don't we check them out?" I suggested.

Garrett nodded and then ordered an elevator, it came straight away.

When we arrived at the third floor we walked until we saw Lindy, Jasmine and Delia admiring these dresses from the new store Glamorous.

"Let's go see what they're doing," I said and then pulled Garrett's arm.

We both walked together to Glamorous.

"What are you guys doing?" Garrett asked.

"Looking for dresses for Seth Wall's party tomorrow," Jasmine answered.

"And what's taking so long?" I asked.

"Oh come on it's a Seth Wall party! We need to look fabulous!" Delia replied.

"Exactly! What are you two doing here?" Lindy added.

"We're going to go shop for cool clothes for the party tomorrow. See you guys later," I explained.

Garrett and I went to this shop called Boytastic, I know it's a weird name but they're clothes were really cool.

I bought some really cool black jeans that came with a white shirt and black leather jacket, I decided I'd wear the outfit with my new sneakers I bought last week.

Garrett decided on some blue tight jeans and a lime green shirt with a blue jacket.

We paid the clothes we bought and I have to say it was pretty expensive, took away a month of my allowance.

After we finished, we left the store and checked on Lindy, Jasmine and Delia.

They were wearing beautiful dresses, when we walked into the store I had my mouth wide opened.

Delia was wearing a knee high red dresses with a white belt around the middle of the dress, matching with it she was wearing white heels.

Jasmine was wearing a nice long hot pink dress that went just above her heels, the dress also was made of silk and her dress came with a nice white purse, it might sound too simple but if you actually looked at her your mouth would be wide open.

Lindy was wearing a blue knee high dress that was nice and soft and it was like the dress she was imagining about her idea of vegetables in the cafeteria getting lots of nice feedback and then she was wearing that dress.

"You guys look awesome!" Garrett commented.

"Thank you!" The girls all replied at once.

"Why don't you girls get changed and then you'll pay for it and then we can leave," I suggested.

They nodded and all went to change.

After they were done they paid for it and I looked at the bill, my eyes nearly popped out of my face.

It looked so expensive and so precious but yet it had such a low price, wow this shop was good, no wonder why it was so crowded.

"Okay guys let's go," Jasmine said.

We all left the mall together and called a cab, we told the cab to head to my house.

After 15 minutes we finally arrived and I rang the doorbell since I forgot my keys in the house.

My mum and dad answered the door, they had angry faces. Oh no, why am I in trouble? Again?

"Why are you all so late? It's nearly midnight! Delia, your parents called and were asking about you! You guys are in big trouble!" my mum shouted.

Here we go again.

**A/N: Well that was the third chapter, once again sorry for the late update. Trust me the next 3 chapters will have A LOT of drama. Thanks for reading. Hope you all leave a lot of reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter, hope you all like it and leave a lot of reviews. :D**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"Why are you all so late? It's nearly midnight! Delia, your parents called and were asking about you! You guys are in big trouble!" my mum shouted.

Here we go again.

"Can we first sit at the basement?" I asked a bit scared.

"Okay, if it will make you talk," my dad answered.

The gang and I speed walked to the basement (we were scared, okay) with my parents following us.

When we went down, the gang and I all sat at the couch while my parents were standing right in front of us with their arms folded.

"Okay, fine!" Lindy exclaimed.

She explained what we were doing outside and why.

"Well, since you don't learn anything from being grounded, I have decided that you will _not _be going to Seth Wall's party, no matter how important it is. Tomorrow instead of going to his party, you'll be stuck at home wishing you'd actually come back before curfew," my mum explained.

Oh my god! Seriously altogether the gang and I had spended about 150 dollars and we're not even going to use it! It's like tossing money into the trash! I was so upset! How could they do this to us, we were just about 2 hours late, that isn't a big deal.

Why do they have to be so strict! At least Jasmine, Garrett and Delia could have fun, it isn't all about Lindy and I.

"But mom, dad! That's so unfair, we spent so much money on our clothes, I bought it with my allowance for a month and plus this is a Seth Wall party meaning it has to be awesome, last time at Seth's party, I heard their confetti wasn't money!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but our decision is finale, you need to learn your lesson," my dad replied.

"Yeah, now go to bed and Jasmine, Garrett and Delia, go home," my mum added.

Great, tomorrow is going to be so fun. I was being sarcastic if you didn't get it.

Lindy and I walked up the stairs and I could see Lindy was really depressed, her eyes were also quite watery and I hated to see her like that.

"Lindy it's fine, it's just a party, there'll be other chances," I said.

"Yeah I know," she whispered and then walked away.

Wow, that was really weird. I've never seen Lindy like that. I wonder what's wrong, I mean she can't be so depressed just because of a party.

**In the morning**

**At DITKA High School**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

It was lunch and I was sitting with Jasmine, Delia, Garrett and Logan. I was so depressed, I wasn't actually sure why, it was just a party. Okay fine I was really depressed because I really wanted to go to the party and apologise to Seth, he was just a bit angry, I shouldn't have over reacted, well you're probably wondering why would I need to apologise to Seth?

Well Logan and I hosted a party once and I ended up kicking out Seth because he called my brother lame, after I felt really guilty and I didn't get the chance to apologise because at school, there's always a crowd and you need an 'appointment' to speak with Seth and the list is _really _long. Weird right?

I looked at Jasmine, Delia and Garrett's faces, they were also really upset.

"Guys, just because Logan and I aren't going, doesn't mean it isn't going to be any fun, it's a Seth Wall party," I explained.

"Actually I can't go either, am not allowed because I got in trouble for coming home late," Delia added.

Aww, she's never got grounded before, her parents must have been in a bad mood.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it most of the gang aren't going.

"Looks like it's just me and you going, Jazzy," Garrett said.

"No way I'm not going without all the gang there, I don't care who's hosting it," I replied.

"Aww thanks Jasmine but really come on you need to go, you're new and people need to know how awesome you are and Seth's party is the perfect chance," Delia answered.

Delia's right but I don't care how popular I am unless I'm with the gang, they mean everything to me, when I left Evanston, IL my life was misery and I'm serious.

"Yeah Delia's right," Logan added and Lindy nodded.

"But what if there was a way, you could still go to the party," I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Lindy asked.

"Well, we could do it the old fashioned way and sneak out or we could convince them to let you go and you'll do something in return," I replied.

"I think I'd go with the second one because everybody knows what happens when you sneak out, you end up getting caught and in big trouble," Lindy answered.

"As usual goodie-two shoe Lindy, come on. It would be really fun," Logan said.

"I am not a goodie-two shoe, in fact I don't mind us sneaking out," Lindy replied.

"Okay then but for me I'll just tell my parents I have to go because I could get some money for them," Delia added and then winked.

"Well it's settled, Lindy and Logan, you guys can just tell them you're going to bed and then lock your bedroom and then escape and then you can meet us all at Evanston park and then we'll all go together," I explained.

They nodded.

"But when exactly?" Garrett asked.

"Well since the party is from sunset to sunrise, we can go whenever we want so Lindy, Logan, you guys can just tell them you're going to bed at half past seven since you didn't get much sleep, so that's the plan for tomorrow, right?" I replied.

They all agreed and we then started talking about what we were going to do at Seth Wall's party.

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

I sat there nervous since we were talking about Seth Wall, he was actually really mean and I've been keeping a little secret since I came back to Evanston, IL.

You also might be wondering, what Seth and I were doing in the janitor's closet.

_**Flashback**_

_I saw Logan talking to Jasmine and then just sneaked past them, just walking around the school halls since I was really bored. When I decided to go to the toilet, a person suddenly tugged my collar and pulled me to the janitor's closet._

_I had become really frightened, when I saw who it was, I was shocked. What would Seth Wall want to do with me?_

"_What do you want?" I asked rudely._

_Seth then pushed me to the door of the janitor's closet._

"_Do not talk to me like that. Got it?" he replied._

_I nodded and suddenly had a lump in my throat._

"_Now you listen to me carefully, you are going to be spying on the gang for me and are going to bring back news, okay?" he explained._

"_No way, why would I spy on my friends, especially for you," I answered._

_He suddenly slapped me on the face._

_It really hurt and I wanted to fight back but his arms were pushing me to the janitor's closet door so I couldn't move._

"_Fine, but you have to do me one thing. Make sure Lindy pays for what she did to me or else I'll do it myself and if I do, you will make sure you don't tell Lindy, got it?" Seth Wall explained._

"_Yes," I replied._

_He finally let me go and then opened the door to the janitor's closet, I left quickly and when Logan asked me what was wrong, I said nothing even though I'm sure he knew I was lying._

_**End of Flashback**_

I told the gang I was going to the toilet and they nodded and then I left. I walked to the toilet and saw Seth there.

"Hey Garrett," he greeted kindly like he hadn't done anything wrong.

I stayed silent.

"Do not you give me the silent treatment!" Seth exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can you just leave me alone?" I replied.

"Fine," he said and then walked away.

I washed my face and then left, I shouldn't be upset, I'm going to an awesome party. Right?

**On Saturday Afternoon**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Today was Seth Walls' party and I am so excited! We're actually going to a senior's party! Hopefully Logan and I aren't going to get caught. A miracle just happened! My parents are going out and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, we have Mrs. Klasby for our babysitter again so as soon as she falls asleep we can leave.

I told Jasmine, Delia and Garrett this and they all replied in exactly a minute (I count seconds, nothing wrong with that)

Jasmine replied with:

**OMG! That's awesome! Can't wait if you can come earlier let's meet at Evanston Park at** **6 PM and then go!**

I texted her back saying okay.

I'm too lazy to say the other texts but they were all very happy.

When my parents left it was 5 PM, great an hour to get ready!

"Logan, I'm going up to change okay?" I said.

He nodded and I ran upstairs.

I changed into the dress I bought, curled my hair (I have a curler) and then put a bit of eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

Great, I'm all set!

When I came back downstairs, Mrs. Klasby was already asleep and Logan was ready.

"Finally you're down! Let's go," Logan exclaimed.

I nodded and we walked to the park since all we needed to do was cross the road and we were there as soon as we crossed the door we saw Jasmine, Delia and Garrett.

"You guys all look awesome!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Thanks you do too, Garrett," Jasmine replied.

"Well, let's go!" Delia added.

We all nodded and then went to the party.

As soon as we arrived at the doorstep, we rang the doorbell. Seth Wall answered.

**A/N: Well that was the fourth chapter, hope you liked it and leave a lot of reviews. Remember when I said I'd write why Garrett and Jasmine always fought? Well, I'm revealing that later on the story. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, thanks for the reviews for last chapter. This chapter will have a cliff hanger and will be of course set at Seth Wall's party. Hope you all like it and leave a lot of reviews. **

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

As soon as we arrived at the doorstep, we rang the doorbell. Seth Wall answered.

"Hey guys, welcome to the party," Seth Wall welcomed kindly even though I don't think he actually meant it. I feel Seth Wall hates me which is why I feel guilty, I hate when somebody hates me!

"Thanks Seth," Logan replied.

The gang and I walked in my mouth was wide open, it was just beautiful.

In the living room, all the stuff had been taken out and Seth had put a disco floor meant for dancing of course and a huge stage with a microphone and next to the stage was a DJ playing music, he was that guy called Eddie who was a DJ at Logan and I's party.

Wow, I was so amazed, I could see from the kitchen it was full of cupcakes, cookies, cakes, pizza and more. It was just so unbelievable.

"Well Lindy, I'm going to go dance at the dance floor. How about you?" Jasmine said.

"I'm going too," I replied.

"Awesome, well I'm going to go to the kitchen for some food for me and my goat," Delia added.

"What do you mean? You didn't bring a goat with you," Garrett answered.

"Oh I kept a baby goat in my bag that I brought with me since that purse I bought didn't fit it," Delia explained.

"Okay….," Logan said.

Then after Delia went to the kitchen, Logan and Garrett walked somewhere while Jasmine and I walked to the dance floor. The DJ, Eddie, was playing the song Happy by Pharrell Williams.

Jasmine and I started dancing to the song, we made up our own dance to it and began dancing to it.

People saw then left the dance floor to give us more space to dance, they were clapping to the beat and some even joined in dancing.

I couldn't believe people actually liked our dance, Jasmine and I hadn't really worked hard on it, we just made it for fun.

Jasmine and I were dancing each step correctly and it matched with the beat.

People kept on clapping and watching, even Seth Wall.

I could even see Delia watching with her baby goat waving hi from the kitchen. Garrett and Logan were clapping, not wanting to dance since they clearly couldn't.

At the end of the song I did the splits and Jasmine did the cart wheel, it was so fun.

After the song finished, everybody at the party was clapping it was just so awesome.

After about 5 minutes of clapping, the clapping died down and then people returned to the dance floor.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

It was so terrific people actually liked our dance, I couldn't stop smiling, this night had to be the best night ever.

"Lindy, I'm really tired I'm heading to the kitchen to get some water," I said.

She nodded and then I went. I saw Garrett there.

"Hey Garrett," I greeted.

"Hi. Your dance was really awesome. I so enjoyed it," Garrett commented.

"Aww thanks. So how's the party for you?" I asked.

"It's pretty good, what about you?" Garrett replied.

"It's so awesome, I'm really enjoying it," I answered.

"That's good," Garrett exclaimed.

I walked back to the living room with Logan and Garrett behind me for some reason.

Suddenly Seth approached Garrett and I and was in the middle of us with his arms around us.

"It's great that you guys are friends again," he said.

What the hell? Garrett and I had only met like a week ago and we were never enemies.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Lindy suddenly walked up to Garrett, Seth and I.

"He meant that it's great that you guys just met and are already close friends," Lindy said unsurely and then dragged us to the dance floor.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yeah, it was," Garrett agreed.

**Meanwhile…**

**With Lindy and Logan**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Lindy and Logan then were so relieved Jasmine and Garrett didn't find out.

"We have to tell Delia what just happened," Lindy instructed.

Logan nodded and together they went to the kitchen where Delia still was.

"Delia!" Logan called.

"Hey what happened? You guys sound like Jasmine and Garrett found out they actually know each other and use to be bitter enemies in third grade but then they both moved away," Delia replied.

"They did. Well almost, I dragged them away before they could ask questions," Lindy explained.

What they didn't know was that Seth Wall was listening.

"Ooh, it'd be a tragedy if Jasmine and Garrett found out. But I don't care. Call this revenge Lindy Watson," Seth thought.

Seth then walked to the DJ and told him after the song that was playing right now finished to pause the music since he had an announcement. The DJ nodded and then Seth walked around smiling evilly, he then walked to Lindy and whispered to Lindy, "Get ready to what's coming to you."

Lindy then put a confused face and then said to leave her alone.

Seth did what she had commanded and then left to the living room.

"Well I got to go back home, Mrs. Klasby just woke up and wants somebody to make her something, see you hopefully in an hour," Logan said and then walked.

Logan wasn't really rushing since he knew Mrs. Klasby would wake up again so he just walked slowly.

After the song had finished Seth made an announcement.

"I've made this announcement to greet Jasmine and Garrett for their return to Evanston, IL. They both use to be bitter enemies and now they're great friends. Can you imagine them not knowing?" Seth announcement.

"What?!" Jasmine and Garrett shouted in union and were glaring at each other.

"Oh I can't even say that word," Lindy whispered.

Seth Wall had a huge smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Here's the sixth chapter, hope you all enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews.**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

"I've made this announcement to greet Jasmine and Garrett for their return to Evanston, IL. They both use to be bitter enemies and now they're great friends. Can you imagine them not knowing?" Seth announcement.

"What?!" Jasmine and Garrett shouted in union and were glaring at each other.

"Oh I can't even say that word," Lindy whispered.

Seth Wall had a huge smile on his face.

"Lindy, Delia! What is Seth talking about?" Jasmine asked looking really angry,.

Delia and I both stayed silent.

"Didn't you guys recognise each other?" Seth asked.

Jasmine looked like she was about to cry, why did we have to keep this secret? Especially if it had to bring the whole gang apart now.

"Why would you two lie to me?" Jasmine exclaimed, beginning to cry.

I couldn't even understand why she's so upset, Garrett and her were now close friends, who cares if they used to be enemies? But now I can see they're just going to hate each other even more.

"Jazzy, what's the big deal? Who cares if you two use to be enemies, you guys are now friends!" I replied.

"Garrett and I are not friends, you just won't understand why we hate each other so much. And even if it didn't matter. What kind of best friends are you two? No best friends would lie like that and also never call me Jazzy again!" Jasmine shouted.

What did she mean we didn't understand? We're her best friends, wait I don't think Delia and I are anymore.

Jasmine then ran off and after about a minute, Garrett also walked away. I couldn't believe it, Delia and I already had lost two best friends in about a week, is that a record or something?

I then looked at Seth Wall's face, he was smiling, I don't know why maybe it was because I was really angry but I did it anyway, I slapped Seth Wall's face. Hard. I never said he didn't deserve it.

"Why do you always have to stick your nose into other people's business? You always are so selfish, I actually wanted to apologise to you for what I did last time to you but now I am so grateful that I didn't!" I shouted at Seth.

He didn't care at all, he just started giggling.

Ugh I was tired of him and I saw Delia was too, she whistled for some reason then her baby sheep came, he ran and then tripped over Seth, she then went on him and began peeing on him. Wow, I would not want to be Seth Wall right now.

"Oh yeah!" Delia screamed and then we high-fived each other.

But I was still really upset however I couldn't help but start laughing seeing Seth Wall's face.

**Meanwhile…**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was running, even though I wasn't sure where. I was just so upset, two of my best friends were lying to me the whole time. They just don't understand why I hate Garrett so much.

_**Flashback**_

_Garrett and I were both in third grade, II was new to the school but Garrett wasn't__**, **__my teacher told me to sit right in front of the 'good boy' Garrett, he smiled at being called that but it made me want to vomit._

_During class, he took out his scissors from his pencil case and then cut my ponytail off, the whole class was laughing at me except Lindy but I was too upset to notice._

_It might sound really silly but that wasn't all the next day it was the talent show and I had signed up and when it was my turn to perform, I started singing and Garrett just kept booing an during my singing, he broke the music and I was so embarrassed and upset when he said I sing like a cow._

_All the audience even the parents laughed at me, it was just so embarrassing and then the next day he had handed out photos of me with a moustache._

_Garrett never even had the guts to apologise and he couldn't care less when I left Evanston, IL._

_**End of Flashback**_

So I guess now you can understand why I hate Garrett so much. I kept on running until I bumped into Logan, he saw me crying even though I tried to cover my face.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything, Lindy and Delia have just been lying to me the whole time!" I cried.

"Oh…Well, I, umm don't know what to say," Logan replied.

Garrett suddenly popped out.

"Don't you realise Logan was also lying to you or are you still too dumb to realise that?" Garrett asked.

Ugh, he was still that jerk I knew!

I then ran even faster, I heard Logan calling but I ignored, my whole life is a mess.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Garrett just had to ruin it, I get he hated Jasmine and me but…Okay I've got nothing to defend myself. I shouldn't have lied to him or Jasmine, I should have told them straight away about each other.

"How could you Logan? Didn't we promise each other before I left that we wouldn't lie to each other?" Garrett asked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bare you and Jasmine fighting," I explained.

"Well, I don't want explanations, just came to tell you that we're not best friends anymore," Garrett replied. With that he walked away.

Right now I felt like crying but I was a man right? I shouldn't cry but I couldn't help it, a tear slid down my cheek. Now I have to go back to sitting with Lindy and Delia and all they ever do is talk about clothes, ugh.

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

Okay, you can call me a jerk because of what I did to Jasmine but first hear my story of why I despise Jasmine so much.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the second day of the fourth week of school, the new girl Jasmine just moved in right next to Lindy and Logan._

_Ever since Jasmine had pulled Logan's hair and Lindy had hugged Jasmine because of her hitting Logan, Lindy and Logan had spent a lot of time with Jasmine and they had forgotten all about me._

_Jasmine even really hated me too, ever since I would try to sit with them, Jasmine would just nudge me away and I would have to sit next to the trash can._

_It was just so horrible, luckily Lindy and Logan realised they had forgotten about me and let me back in the group to Jasmine's dismay._

_We carried on arguing throughout the year and it was such a relief when Jasmine moved away but a day after I had to as well which was heart-breaking._

_**End of Flashback**_

So now do you get it? I wasn't the jerk, Jasmine was in my opinion.

**A/N: Well that was the sixth chapter, I hope you all liked it and leave a lot of reviews. Now you know why Jasmine and Garrett hate each other. Well till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter and leave a lot of reviews. **

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

Okay, you can call me a jerk because of what I did to Jasmine but first hear my story of why I despise Jasmine so much.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the second day of the fourth week of school, the new girl Jasmine just moved in right next to Lindy and Logan._

_Ever since Jasmine had pulled Logan's hair and Lindy had hugged Jasmine because of her hitting Logan, Lindy and Logan had spent a lot of time with Jasmine and they had forgotten all about me._

_Jasmine even really hated me too, ever since I would try to sit with them, Jasmine would just nudge me away and I would have to sit next to the trash can._

_It was just so horrible, luckily Lindy and Logan realised they had forgotten about me and let me back in the group to Jasmine's dismay._

_We carried on arguing throughout the year and it was such a relief when Jasmine moved away but a day after I had to as well which was heart-breaking._

_**End of Flashback**_

So now do you get it? I wasn't the jerk, Jasmine was in my opinion.

I then walked to my house, feeling upset and disappointed. As soon as I arrived, I quickly changed into my pyjamas, jumped on my bed, tucked myself in and then fell asleep.

**At School on Monday**

**Delia's P.O.V.**

It was break and Lindy, Logan and I were sitting together hoping that Jasmine and Garrett would sit with us but when they walked into the cafeteria, spotted us and then turned their backs on us, glaring at each other.

I saw Jasmine sitting next to these girls that I knew but was just acquaintances with and I saw Garrett sit next to the people that were in his football team.

Wow, they already had replacements, how nice. Note, I was obviously being sarcastic.

The only good news is that the mother goat of my baby goat gave birth yesterday. Now I'm a grandmother of two children! Yay!

I named her Jasmine and for the baby one, I renamed it to Garrett even though they wouldn't care at all.

"That's it guys, we need to create a plan to get Jasmine and Garrett to hang out with us again. I can't bare it like this," Lindy exclaimed.

"I agree, I even named my goats after them!" I agreed. Lindy and Logan gave me a confused look on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Back to the topic…Well, maybe we could send an invitation to Garrett saying there's a football match in the mall at the first floor in Rumble Juice and we could tell Jasmine at Rumble Juice they're selling free designer clothes and shoes," Lindy suggested.

Wow that was a really creative idea but I wasn't sure if they were that dumb enough.

"That's a great idea but are you sure they're going to fall for that?" Logan asked.

"Positive, Jasmine would even go to a garbage chute if people were selling designer clothes and shoes so I'm pretty sure she'll fall for that and about Garrett it's kind of the same thing," Lindy explained.

I nodded and said, "Well, I'm all for it, you guys?"

"I'm in," Lindy and Logan replied in union.

We all smiled at each other and then Lindy began writing the invitations, we had all agreed to do this tomorrow right after school.

Oh my god, I was so excited! I'm finally getting my friends back.

**Meanwhile…**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was sitting with these 3 girls I had met on my first day. The first one had straight blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white crop top with shorts that kind of were the size of an underwear but it looked nice on her. Her name was Lindsay which reminded me so much of Lindy.

The second girl had black wavy hair that went up to her shoulders, she was wearing skinny black jeans with a red T shirt that said in white colour:

**I'M AWESOME**

She also was wearing ray bands which looked really good on her face, she really reminded me of Delia, well mostly only her hair and glasses. This girl was called Jessica.

The third girl had light brown hair, they were a really pretty kind of curly and the curls were so magnificent, I swear, I want and need her hair! She was wearing a knee high sky blue dress. Her name was Lauren.

They were all pretty nice, beautiful and kind, well mostly to me, sometimes they'd have a few arguments with each other of who gets to sit next to me which was pretty awkward for me. I have to say they weren't anything as near as my ex best friends, Lindy, Delia and Logan.

Lindy and the rest were just people you could talk to about anything but if you spoke to them about something embarrassing they'd laugh at you and call you a wimp or if you told them a really embarrassing fear like being scared of the dark (which I'm not) they'd call you a cry baby.

But don't get me wrong, they can be really nice.

I wanted to forgive the gang but they had kept a really big secret from me and whenever I was close to finding out they'd just make up a lie so I wouldn't have found out, I know I'm really over reacting but one of the worst things that people could do is lie in my opinion.

Well, I guess this is how it's going to be like.

**With Garrett**

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

I was sat at the table with people with me in the football team, they were all muscly and strong and then there was me. I really didn't fit in at all.

They were a whole lot of them, they were all way taller than me and compared to them I looked like a mouse. They were also drinking all this non-alcoholic beer since alcohol wasn't allowed and plus they weren't allowed to drink. The thing that bugged me the most was that they were making a whole lot of mess and since I have OCD, I couldn't help but clean it.

"Yo Garrett, you don't have to clean, the cleaners will," a person from the football team called Jackson said.

"I know but I can't help it," I replied.

"Do you have a weird disorder or something?" another person from the football team called Arthur asked.

"No, it's just OCD," I answered.

I had a feeling this wouldn't go well, curse my stupid curse even though it wasn't really a curse. Oh how I wished the gang and I weren't fighting but I had every right to be angry at them for what they did however I couldn't help but feel upset.

"Then dude, I don't think you'll survive in this group," Jackson said. His comment felt like being stabbed in the back numerously.

"Are you kicking me out of the group just because of me having OCD?" I questioned.

"No we're kicking you out because you're weird," Arthur explained, yeah because that so makes me feel way better, I'm being sarcastic by the way if you didn't catch it.

"Okay," I murmured and then walked away. Great who am I going to sit with and how am I going to show my face in football practice?

**With Lindy, Logan and Delia**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I was writing the letters for Jasmine and Garrett and finally finished it.

"Guys, I finished it. I'm just going to go slip it through their lockers," I said, they nodded and then I left.

I really hoped this plan would work since I was right handed, I wrote it with my left hand so they wouldn't recognise my handwriting. I so missed them so much.

I first reached Jasmine's locker and slipped it through her locker and then about 30 metres away was Garrett's so I quickly jogged there when nobody was looking and then slipped it down his locker. I then saw Garrett walking to his locker. Oh no!

Luckily I saw a nearby female toilet and ran for it. I arrived at the toilet before Garrett could see me. Phew!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, thanks for all the users who reviewed the last chapter. I really loved each one of them. Sorry for the long wait but the last two days were very busy for me. I hope you'll all like this chapter and leave a lot of reviews. **

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I was writing the letters for Jasmine and Garrett and finally finished it.

"Guys, I finished it. I'm just going to go slip it through their lockers," I said, they nodded and then I left.

I really hoped this plan would work since I was right handed, I wrote it with my left hand so they wouldn't recognise my handwriting. I so missed them so much.

I first reached Jasmine's locker and slipped it through her locker and then about 30 metres away was Garrett's so I quickly jogged there when nobody was looking and then slipped it down his locker. I then saw Garrett walking to his locker. Oh no!

Luckily I saw a nearby female toilet and ran for it. I arrived at the toilet before Garrett could see me. Phew!

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my locker and I could have sworn, I could see a blonde that looked just like Lindy touch my locker but I doubt it.

The bell rang as soon as I arrived at my locker, so I opened my locker and got out my books for my English lesson which was sadly with Lindy and Logan and I sit right next to them. Suddenly, a paper slipped out of the locker and on to the floor.

I picked it up and opened it. It said:

**Dear Garrett,**

**Today after school at 4 o clock in the afternoon, there's a football match at Rumble Juice.**

**Make sure to be there!**

**From the football team**

Wait why would they be inviting me? When they just kicked me out? Maybe I shouldn't come, I would just humiliate myself. No, actually I will go, so I can show them that I don't care what they think of me. So what I'm weird but it's nice to be weird.

I put the letter back in my locker and then closed my locker. I then walked to English class, I opened the door finding the teacher already teaching the lesson.

"Garrett, you're late," the teacher exclaimed. Thank you miss obvious!

Of course I didn't say that but instead I said, "Yes I know, I'm very sorry."

I was looking for a spare seat but the only one left was the one in the middle of Lindy and Logan, great!

**Meanwhile…**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was in geography class, sitting next to my friends Lindsay and Lauren with Jessica right behind me.

They kept passing on notes to me asking what's wrong and stuff like that but I ignored the messages. What was wrong was that firstly, I was really tired, secondly I really hated geography so I basically tuned out and thirdly I missed the gang a lot and I couldn't help but think about them.

To be fair, they did lie to me and they really hurt me a lot, what kind of best friends don't tell their best friend important things?

Garrett also was really mean to me but I couldn't help but think that he changed. We did get along really well before we found out who each other were.

As soon as the bell rang, class was over.

"Guys, I'm just going to put my books back in my locker and get my books for next period," I explained, they nodded and then I walked to my locker.

I opened it and a letter dropped from it, I picked it up and it read:

**Dear customer,**

**Nine West is coming to Rumble Juice and its selling free shoes! Make sure to be there! It's only happening today after school at 4 o clock in the afternoon.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Nine West**

Oh my god! I love the shoe shop Nine West! It was so awesome but expensive so this was the perfect chance to get new shoes! I am so going but the only thing weird is that it's at Rumble Juice but still I would go to Mount Everest just to get free shoes!

I put the letter back in my locker and picked out my books for this period which was, I actually didn't know so I looked at my schedule and it said gym, so I don't have any books so instead I pulled out my gym kit which had my gym clothes, gym makeup, gym shoes and a fake nurse note, just in case we were playing dodge ball.

I then walked into the gym changing room and changed into my gym clothes, which was a grey shirt that was just my size and gym tights that were also grey.

I slipped my foot into my comfy Nike shoes and then applied my gym makeup.

As soon as I finished, I walked into gym and I was fashionably late.

**After Class…**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

After class, it was finally second break and Logan, Delia and I were sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"So did they receive the letters?" Logan asked me curiously.

"Yeah and it looks like they're both going," I replied.

"That's great, I can't believe they actually fell for that," Delia added.

"But it's a good thing, right?" I said and we all agreed.

"So let's plan what we're going to do, I was thinking right after school we would go to Rumble Juice at half past 3 since it's half an hour until Jasmine and Garrett arrive, then we would make two posters one that says shoe sale and another one that says football match so they'll actually enter the store, lastly when they arrive, they could see that it isn't true and two of us would guard the door and then they'd have to listen to what we're going to say," I explained.

I knew the plan was really long but I thought it could work and surprisingly they both agreed.

"That's an awesome idea, I really think it would work," Logan agreed.

"Yeah but my idea would be much better, so I was thinking, we'd kidnap them and take them to Rumble Juice," Delia added but then Logan cut him off.

"Delia, we love you but we need to plan something that isn't against the law," Logan replied and I nodded.

"Ugh fine, we'll use Lindy's plan but mine would have been way easier and it would also be more entertaining," Delia agreed.

"So it's settled, let's meet at the cafeteria, right after school," I said, they both nodded and then the bell rang and we all went to our classes.

But before I entered my class, I got a text from my mum, it said:

**Hey Lindy, I'm texting you, I am so cool aren't I?**

**Anyways, right after school, Bob (your father of course), Logan and I are all heading to an antique shop and we'll be heading home at half past six.**

**You have to come, no matter how important, you teenagers do.**

Oh no! How am I going to convince my mum, to let Logan and I go to Rumble Juice?

**A/N: So that was eight chapter, hope you liked it and hopefully all of you will leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Here's the ninth chapter. I really hope I wrote it well for you all. **

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

But before I entered my class, I got a text from my mum, it said:

**Hey Lindy, I'm texting you, I am so cool aren't I?**

**Anyways, right after school, Bob (your father of course), Logan and I are all heading to an antique shop and we'll be heading home at half past six.**

**You have to come, no matter how important, you teenagers do.**

Oh no! How am I going to convince my mum, to let Logan and I go to Rumble Juice?

I quickly texted Logan and Delia about it. After I texted them I entered the class, luckily my teacher was sick and he hadn't informed the school so we had a free lesson. Basically, people screamed, talked and fooled around while I was lost in thought about how to persuade my parents not to let Logan and I go.

Logan then texted me back, it said:

**I know, I got that text message too! Maybe we could pretend we're sick, we'd both go to the nurse and put red spots everywhere and then the nurse would send us home early, we'd tell our parents and they'd let us stay while they go and then we'd wash our spots and then we'd head to Rumble Juice at half past 3.**

Oh my god that was his best idea yet!

I texted him back and I said it was an awesome idea and I'd tell Delia.

When she replied, I told her about Logan's plan and she agreed. Great! It's all settled! I don't have anything to worry about except the nurse would check our fever! Then she'd see we weren't actually sick!

Let's just hope for the best! Maybe, I am actually sick. Suddenly I started coughing like crazy until the nurse came and pulled me to her room.

She checked my fever and surprisingly it was above how much it should be. The nurse called my parents and after 10 minutes they arrived and then Logan came sneezing, I couldn't believe it were we both so sick?

No I am not actually sick, I was just messing with you. I was pretending and so was Logan but what I couldn't understand was why our temperature was above how much it should be but whatever our plan worked!

My parents took Logan and me to my dad's car.

"Well sadly, you both can go but at least Bob and I can!" my mum exclaimed.

Logan and I chuckled.

"We'll drop you off and you'll both go home and go to your rooms and then we'll go," my dad added.

I was so happy I felt like screaming, now all I had to worry about was Jasmine and Garrett. What if they wouldn't forgive Logan, Delia and I? What am I saying? Of course they'd forgive us, we've known each other for so long, we wouldn't break our friendship for a couple of lies!

**At Lindy and Logan's House**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

As soon as my parents dropped Lindy and I at our house, they immediately left and Lindy and I ran to the basement.

"Well right now it only 2 o clock so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about some foosball?" Lindy suggested.

I nodded and then we began playing.

Surprisingly for once I was winning but I could see it was only because Lindy was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention much.

"Lindy what's wrong?" I asked Lindy.

"Nothing," Lindy mumbled even though I knew she was lying.

"Lindy tell me the truth," I instructed.

"Okay fine. Even though I know I'm being stupid, I'm afraid that Jasmine and Garrett won't forgive us," Lindy explained.

"Oh Lindy, I don't really know what to say but just don't worry, even if that happens I'll always be there for you," I comforted.

"Thanks Logan," Lindy greeted.

For once, I actually felt like a good brother even though I was smaller than Lindy.

**After School**

**Delia's P.O.V.**

Finally school was over! Right now I was walking to Lindy and Logan's house so we could get prepared, it was already a quarter past three.

As soon as I arrived, I rang the doorbell. Both Lindy and Logan answered at the same time.

"Come in," Lindy said.

I stepped inside the house and we all went down to Lindy and Logan's basement.

"We already have all the stuff prepared so let's make the posters here and we'll bring them over to Rumble Juice with tape to tape them," Logan explained.

"Great, let's get started," I replied.

Lindy placed the colourful A3 pieces of paper on the table, she also brought out her special copic markers.

"Okay, I'm making one for the football match," Logan added.

"Ok, I'm doing the shoe sale one," Lindy declared.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You can help me," Lindy replied.

I sat next to Lindy and then we began, I drew a nice high heel and then coloured it in red. Lindy did the writing for that.

When we all finished it it was 10 minutes to 4 o clock!

"Come on guys, let's go!" Logan exclaimed.

We walked quickly with Lindy holding the shoe poster, Logan the football match one and I was holding the tape.

Logan, Lindy and I called a cab and when we arrived it was 5 minutes to 4 o clock, we all quickly hurried on taping the posters, of course as Lindy is the goodie-2shoe she made sure that we had permission and luckily Coal was away so a kind employee was covering for him and he let us.

I could see Jasmine coming and just in time, we just finished sticking the posters, Garrett was also right behind her and I can't believe they couldn't notice it.

"Quickly guys, hide!" I called.

We all hid behind our favourite seat, the blue couch. Jasmine was the first to step in the shop since she was very eager to get some free shoes, I know this because she ran to the counter very eagerly.

"Give me all those shoes!" Jasmine shouted.

Then, Garrett walked in, in his football uniform.

"What do you mean shoes? It's a football match or are you too idiotic to know the difference?" Garrett asked.

I saw that Jasmine was furious and that she wanted to slap him but then she and Garrett had seen us and they were both as angry.

"This was all a trick made by you guys wasn't it?" Jasmine asked.

"Either way I'm going," Garrett added.

Lindy and I quickly guarded the door and locked it. Then Logan pulled their hands together and handcuffed them. I didn't see him with handcuffs when we were going to Rumble Juice but whatever, it's still epic and awesome he actually did that.

"You guys aren't going anywhere until we explain some things and sort everything out between us all," Logan replied with a serious face.

Jasmine and Garrett then gasped and glared at each other.

**A/N: Well that was the ninth chapter, can you believe that it's already this story's one month anniversary? Hope you all enjoyed it and leave a lot of reviews. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody, thank you so much for the reviews. I can't believe I'm saying this but this is the final chapter of the story and I really hope I wrote it well. I have written a couple of I didn't do it stories but I'm not sure if they're any good and that I should post it. Well here's the final chapter. **

**Delia's P.O.V.**

"This was all a trick made by you guys wasn't it?" Jasmine asked.

"Either way I'm going," Garrett added.

Lindy and I quickly guarded the door and locked it. Then Logan pulled their hands together and handcuffed them. I didn't see him with handcuffs when we were going to Rumble Juice but whatever, it's still epic and awesome he actually did that.

"You guys aren't going anywhere until we explain some things and sort everything out between us all," Logan replied with a serious face.

Jasmine and Garrett then gasped and glared at each other.

"There's nothing for us to listen to. You guys lied to Garrett and I and we're not your friends anymore, easy-peasy," Jasmine answered. She tried to walk out but couldn't.

"Look, Garrett, Jasmine, we're all really sorry. The only reason we lied to you was because we didn't want you to fight 24/7 and since you guys became friends, we thought maybe it wouldn't matter," I explained.

I don't think my explanation worked, Jasmine and Garrett still don't look convinced. Well, what are we going to do?

"I don't want stupid explanations, I hate it when people lie to me," Garrett replied.

Our faces looked like we were going to cry, they weren't even the least bit convinced.

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

Did they actually think we were going to just forgive them?

"Plus, you even lied to us how about what was going to happen at Rumble Juice!" I added.

"Oh really? We're the liars? Well, what's happening between you and Seth Wall? You seem so scared of him and you always lie to us saying nothing is wrong!" Logan shouted.

I was really shocked at that, maybe they weren't the only liars. Now I feel guilty. I bit my lip, what was I going to say?

"Fine if you want to know what's happening, just listen to this story," I replied.

_**Flashback**_

_**Before Seth Wall's party by half an hour…**_

_I was walking to the park, where the gang and I were planned to meet. When Seth out of nowhere walked up to me and tackled me._

"_Where's Lindy?" he asked._

_I gulped, why did he hate Lindy that much, yes she kicked him out of a party but Seth doesn't need to act like he wants to kill her. _

_This time, I stayed quiet and then he slapped me._

"_Tell me!" He shouted._

"_If you don't you will be upset after the party," he whispered to me._

"_Shut up, even though I'm going to your party, I'll have loads of fun with the gang," I replied._

"_Finally you spoke! And we'll see about that," Seth answered, he got up from me and then walked away probably back to his house._

_Phew, this night is going to be awesome right? I don't care about what Seth says._

_**End of Flashback**_

Okay so maybe the night wasn't fun but how was I supposed to know at that time.

"See, you even have to admit you've been lying," Logan added.

"Basically, Seth Wall bullies me and sometimes asks me to spy on you which I always decline to so he hits me," I replied.

They all gasped even Jasmine and she was my enemy.

"Garrett I am so sorry," Lindy apologised and she actually hugged me.

"Hello, we're not friends. I'm still mad at you all," I added.

Then, Lindy let go, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"See we're not the only liars. All of us have lied," Delia said.

"Except for me!" Jasmine exclaimed.

We all crossed our arms, seriously? Jasmine? Not having a lie, she was most likely right to our faces right now.

"Fine, listen to this story," Jasmine added.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

_**Flashback**_

_It was a Saturday morning, I just returned to Evanston, IL a few days ago. It's been pretty good so far but I have a tiny secret. Okay, well it was a huge one._

_Here it is. I am not who I actually show I am. I lie a lot._

_When I ditched the gang once for 'homework', I was actually lying to them and was heading to a party that I'd been dying to go to.'_

_I know it's wrong that I lie a lot especially to the gang, of course I feel really bad, right after I've lied._

_I even lie to my teachers, I just am pretty much addicted to lying and I don't mean to brag but I'm actually pretty good at it._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Seriously Jasmine? You're way worse than Garrett!" Delia shouted.

I felt really bad about me revealing that to them.

"I'm sorry guys, I promise I will not do that ever again, I always end up regretting doing stuff like this. Please forgive me," I begged.

"What I've been realising right now is that we've all been keeping a secret and we've all been lying to each other and we all don't want to do this every again. So how about we all make up, put this behind us and be friends again?" Lindy suggested.

I thought that was a great idea but what about Garrett? I don't know if I could ever be friends with him, he just was so nasty to me.

"Okay but I don't think I could ever be friends with Garrett again, I don't know how it would work out," I replied.

"Jasmine, I know I was so nasty and horrid to you, I'm so sorry, I really hope you can forgive me. I didn't know the kind of person you were now, I thought of you as something different but when we became friends, I really liked you," Garrett answered.

Oh my god,that was so sweet. I quickly hugged him and I stated, "Garrett I'm so sorry too, I was also pretty horrid, I thought of you the same thing."

"So are we all friends again?" Logan asked.

We all nodded.

"Well, since we're already at Rumble Juice, let's get a drink and sit at our seat!" Delia exclaimed.

"Okay," I agreed.

We all got our drinks, we then sat down, I sat between Lindy and Garrett.

"You know I' actually very happy I returned to Evanston, IL despite all that happened," I stated.

"Yeah and I'm actually glad you guys kept that secret," I added.

We all chuckled at that.

"Best friends forever?" Lindy asked.

We nodded and we all put our hands together and did a special handshake. It was so awesome to have the gang as my friends.

**A/N: Well that was the last chapter, I really tried to make it good but I kind of had some writer's block. Sorry for the late update, I really hope you guys all enjoyed it. I'd be really happy if we reached 60+ reviews. Hope you all enjoyed the story. **


End file.
